


【卜岳】外卖（下）全文完

by Cutiejoker



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejoker/pseuds/Cutiejoker





	【卜岳】外卖（下）全文完

岳明辉尽量把嘴张开想要含住整个龟头，贴上去比划了下，尽管下颌骨张到了极限也难以保持不会用牙齿滑到面前巨物的情况下包裹住它。

“凡子吶怎么办，人家含不住~”

男人的声音变的软绵绵的，轻轻爬上卜凡的心里，酥麻麻的。

只见男大学生被调戏的一脸窘迫，不知如何是好。

“哥太晚了要么我还是——”

话声还没有落，湿粘的口腔包裹住了茎身的三分之一，岳明辉满意的听见了上方传来的粗喘。他将整个龟头含在嘴里进出了一会儿后又拔了出来，再一下含下去，又一下拔出来，每一次都故意发出口水吮吸的啧啧声，男大学生受不了这一套，情不自禁的双手插进岳明辉细碎柔软的头发里，挺了挺腰要把下身往男人嘴里更深处送。

男人嘴里已经给塞的满满当当的，手也没忘放在根部帮忙撸动含不住的部分，不时发出因为巨物顶太深而抱怨的呻吟声，但在卜凡耳里全数变成了助兴的工具。

卜凡用力的顶了顶，硕大龟头突然进到一个紧致的地方，喉咙挤压着龟头，马眼流出的腥液在男人嘴里扩散。

岳明辉因为深喉的不适又把家伙抽了出来，重新用舌头打着转从囊袋一路往上舔到顶端，一遍又一遍，卜凡眼睛要着了火，手掐着岳明辉的下巴又重新把阴茎往嘴里抽插，男人也不打算折腾他了，开始卖力的吮吸，卜凡手按着男人的头狠狠顶了百十下，感觉到阴囊急剧收缩，一股浓稠的精液喷射而出，男人往后退了一点，手一边撸动着阴茎，嘴角边滴下来刚刚射在嘴里的淫液，脸上也沾上了不少。

男大学生还在情欲的热潮里喘着粗气，岳明辉起身跨在了他大腿上，手指一下一下戳着他结实胸口

“你爽了那哥哥怎么办呐。”

卜凡现在的角度只能看到男人低领衬衫敞开的胸口，还有挺立的乳头。

他手把领口往边上一扯，咬住了在眼前招惹他的乳头，连同旁边的一小块奶肉都吸进了嘴里。粉嫩的乳头在他的大力吮吸下变成了诱人的水红色。

“呜呜…不要、不要玩人家的奶头…”

岳明辉一边还在玩着故纵欲擒的DIRTY TALK，大腿难耐的蹭了起来，拉着男大学生的手往自己下半身带。

卜凡感觉腹部又一股燥热，把以前看片的经验迅速的在脑子里过一遍，手把岳明辉捞起来就压到了身下。

男人仰着头喘息，剧烈起伏的白皙胸膛晕满了情欲的粉色，看得卜凡血脉喷张。

三两下给脱去裤子的岳明辉怕男生没有经验的单刀直入，赶紧伸手摸了一把刚刚连同药膏一起拿来的管剂教男生往手里倒去。

卜凡滑到了男人的下身，撑开了他的臀瓣，露出正在张合的后穴，沾着润滑液的食指抵着皱褶按了几下，开始送了进去，另一只手不忘抚上男人的阴茎开始套弄。

男人本是浑厚的音色因为快感的冲击，浪叫声又绵又软，慢慢后面加到了第二根手指，岳明辉自己扭着屁股想让手指找到前列腺点。

“凡子…嗯…这里…”  
岳明辉突然夹紧了一下，示意男生自己的敏感点。

男生确认般地按了按，身下的男人爽的打起了颤来，手指在甬道内来来回回了好一会，卜凡把烫的不行的性器抵在了穴口，龟头在口边打磨准备要进去。

“凡子…你又硬了…好大…”岳明辉还在不知羞耻的勾引男生。

卜凡双眼通红，急冲冲握住巨茎就挺了进去，本来没有充分的扩张让男人疼的开始求饶，透明的润滑液从两人结合的地方噗嗤的冒出来，穴肉因为疼痛紧紧的咬住了阴茎。

从没体验过的快感从下体铺天盖地涌上卜凡的脑子，他咬着牙慢慢往里插，肠肉包裹他的感觉实在是太舒服了了。

龟头擦过前列腺点时爽的岳明辉又开始说起了荤话，双腿缠住了男生的腰，臀部高高抬起迎合男生的抽插，手难忍的抓住对方的背部

“嗯…你操…操到我骚点了…”

卜凡继续摩擦着刚刚的位置，他发现只要一顶到那里身下的人就会缩紧肠道，于是他狠狠顶弄那一点，享受着下半身被一紧一紧咬着的感觉。正面可以清晰的看到紫黑的阴茎在下体一进一出，穴口被摩的通红。

“老公…唔…操我…”

岳明辉的浪叫激的卜凡一下子把他双腿扛到肩头猛操，下面硕大的阴囊拍打着臀部的撞击声，在寂静的夜里格外的清晰。 

粗长的阴茎带出大量肠液，来回抽插的幅度太大，阴茎一下子滑了出来，岳明辉突然用力起来把男生按倒，骑在他身上对着阴茎用力地坐了下去，大腿内侧紧绷着，凹着腰前后摇晃，舒服得一塌糊涂。

“哥哥…别——”

卜凡一下子受到视觉和触觉的冲击没忍住低吼着精液全数射进了男人的肠道。岳明辉因为加深的体位也忍不住趴在男生身上射了出来，乳白的液体沾满两人的腹部。

因为高潮脑袋空白了好一会的男生耳边传来了一句

“凡子明天再来给哥哥送外卖好不好？”


End file.
